


Cherish

by Carressa



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Cloud's Combative, Come Eating, Competence Kink, Crying During Sex, Crying from Overstimulation, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Idiots in Love, It's on a funky place in the timeline, M/M, Marathon Sex, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Technically after Advent Children, choking during sex, for no real reason it's just his natural state of being, messy sex, no one sees them though, passing out after sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carressa/pseuds/Carressa
Summary: Sephiroth is overzealous in appreciating Cloud. Cloud doesn't mind.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 15
Kudos: 407





	Cherish

Cloud's face was pressed up against the glass of Sephiroth's penthouse apartment. It towered high above Midgar on the topmost floor of Shinra HQ. Cloud hated spending any time in the Shinra building but it was worth the way Sephiroth was willing to fuck him against any and every available surface. The apartment afforded them the luxury of privacy. A priceless commodity in Midgar. Sephiroth made it a constant habit to stride over to Cloud, slow and menacing and serious, and press him well and good against something solid. Like now.

Cloud had the evidence of two orgasms cooling on his stomach, dripping down the glass window he was pressed against and trickling onto the delicate soft gray carpet. Sephiroth came once so far, Cloud could feel it warm and wet inside of him, the way it dripped down his thigh when Sephiroth so much as twitched. Mako did funny things to people. Sephiroth was still hard after coming. Unsatisfied and making deep purring sounds right up against Cloud's ear.

They'd just come back from a mission and the moment Cloud was through the door Sephiroth had been on him.

“Cloud.” Sephiroth purred. “Cloud.”

“You talk too much.” Cloud panted. He felt vulnerable in a way that made him itch for something to hit. Naked and up against the glass that was only partially tinted. Being on the top floor prevented anyone from properly seeing in but that didn't make Cloud feel any less exposed. It didn't help Sephiroth still had his pants on.

Sephiroth nudged his cock further into Cloud, purposefully grinding against Cloud's prostate. Cloud whined low and pitiful. Sephiroth soaked in the sound. Making Cloud feel so good he couldn't help but make noise was deeply satisfying. He thrust himself in and out of Cloud, nice and slow.

“ _Cloud._ ”

Cloud's ass spasmed around Sephiroth's cock. Sephiroth always said his name like he was caressing it with his tongue. It was infuriating. Cloud groaned low and pushed himself back onto Sephiroth. “Don't say my name.”

“Is that really what you want? For me to stop saying your name?” Sephiroth asked. He nestled his face into the crook of Cloud's neck. Motor oil, sweat, and mako-ozone. The smell only made Sephiroth's purr deeper, edging toward something inhuman. He bit at Cloud's throat, small bites that bloomed into reds and purples almost immediately. Cloud groaned.

“Fine. Say my name. Just fuck me, already.” Cloud said.

Sephiroth laughed. He watched the back of Cloud's neck flush. “Okay.”

Sephiroth pulled himself out of Cloud, enjoying the obscene sound it made as he moved through a load of come already inside of Cloud. He thrust back in withholding none of his strength. 

Cloud cried out and clenched his fists tighter.

“How much can you take?” Sephiroth asked.

“We're talking about this right now?” Cloud's breath was fogging up the glass. Midgar below was quickly becoming far off and muddled in his vision. Sephiroth took hold of Cloud's cock and gave it a few modest strokes. Cloud banged his fist against the glass.

“Stop that. You'll break it. Answer my question.” Sephiroth said.

“I can take as much as you can give.” Cloud groaned.

“I'm in a _mood_. Cloud.” Sephiroth rest his head against the nape of Cloud's neck. Cloud could feel Sephiroth panting against his already flushed skin. When his boyfriend was in a mood it meant the rest of the day would be lost in rutting against each other until the sun had long gone down. It was rare and there was always something that set Sephiroth off. . .

“It's not because of the Fang is it?”

Sephiroth groaned. “ _Cloud._ ”

Cloud chuckled. Sephiroth got worked up over the strangest things. “There were only five of them.”

“And you dealt with them in under a minute.” Sephiroth took hold of Cloud's hips, pulled them further away from the window making Cloud bent his back into a slight arch. “The battle was over before it began. Something that would have taken a small squad of infantrymen. A pair of SOILDERS.”

“There were only five.”

Sephiroth worked up to a rhythm that sends Cloud's nose up against the glass. Sephiroth keened and purred and knew that if he looked at his reflection in the window his eyes would look especially alien, glowing green with mako.

Cloud didn't stand a chance. He came with a quiet groan, making more of a mess of himself and the window. Sephiroth followed soon after. Come dripping out of Cloud's hole, trickling down his thigh and collecting in a puddle on the floor... Cloud moaned long and low, resting his head against the glass, eyes closed, exhausted.

“I want to fuck you until you cry,” Sephiroth said.

“Okay.”

Sephiroth contemplated licking Cloud clean for a moment before considering the come covered mess Cloud would look like when he was finished with him.

“Kneel.”

A half a second and Cloud was kneeling in front of Sephiroth. He rested his head against the window and looked up at Sephiroth with defiant mako eyes.

“Open your mouth,” Sephiroth said.

Cloud did as he was asked. Sephiroth marveled at the trust Cloud gave him. Even with their. . .complicated history, Cloud offered himself so willingly.

“ _Cloud._ ” Sephiroth pressed his cock into Cloud's mouth. The warmth of it was going to be the end of him. Everything on Cloud was warm and soft and Sephiroth was addicted to it. The delicate drag of Cloud's lips against his cock, the sponge-soft touch of his tongue, and the suction of Cloud swallowing around him was _satisfying_.

“Do you know how you looked while you fought?” Sephiroth asked. He pressed his cock to the back of Cloud's throat and didn't move until Cloud was choking on it. Cloud was a sight drooling on himself. He looked up at Sephiroth with hazy-drunk eyes and waited almost patiently for Sephiroth to fuck his mouth.

“Do you know how you look now?” Sephiroth asked.

Cloud hit his head against the window and moaned around Sephiroth's cock. The vibration of it set Sephiroth panting.

Sephiroth took his time using Cloud's mouth. Watching his lover's face flush red and drool drip down his chin made something dark twist and turn inside him. _He_ was responsible for the glazed look in Cloud's eyes. For every gasp and moan and pleading look. Sephiroth could live in this moment for eternity. 

He came with a punched out groan.

“Let me see it.”

Cloud opened his mouth, come gathered on the center of his tongue.

“Spit it out.”

Cloud held Sephiroth's gaze like it was a challenge. He did as Sephiroth asked. Come and spit dripped down his chin and onto his lap. It landed on his still hard cock, turning it into a downright filthy spectacle. Sephiroth held Cloud's chin in his hand, he pressed the mess of come and saliva gathered on Cloud's chin over his bottom lip, over and over, turning his lip into a sticky, glossy mess.

“Do you know what you do to me?”

Cloud ran his tongue over his bottom lip.“Yes.”

Sephiroth sat on the floor and made himself comfortable. “Ride me.”

Cloud slung a leg over Sephiroth's lap, but Sephiroth put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“No. Turn around. I want Midgar to see what I do to you.”

“Exhibitionist.”

Sephiroth huffed. “That's hardly the case.”

“Denial doesn't suit you.” 

Cloud sunk down onto Sephiroth's cock. Sephiroth held onto Cloud hard enough to bruise.

“Are you expecting me to do all the work?” Cloud asked.

Sephiroth smiled a curling, snide smile. “Now that you've mentioned it, that sounds lovely. Thank you, Cloud.”

“Bastard.”

Sephiroth watched Cloud's face in the window's reflection. Cloud's brow furrowed as he worked himself over Sephiroth's cock. His mouth fell open, his eyes closed, the perfect picture of concentration.

“I want them to see what I see. You're strong. And capable. And _mine._ ”

“ _Sephiroth._ ”

Pleasure shot through Sephiroth's spine like lightning. Cloud said his name as if it were both a curse and a prayer, a heady combination that twisted the dark want in Sephiroth tighter.

“Tell me how good you feel. I want to hear it.” Sephiroth said.

“Shut up and fuck me.”

“No.” Sephiroth wound a hand around Cloud's neck. He squeezed hard enough to take his breath away. When he released, Cloud gasped for air. He worked harder at chasing his pleasure, clenching around Sephiroth's cock and making them both dizzy.

“I said I want to hear it,” Sephiroth said.

“Feels good.”

“Who's making you feel good, Cloud?”

“ _You._ ”

“Tell me why I'm making you feel good.”

Cloud grit his mouth shut. Sephiroth choked him, watched Cloud's cock harden to the point of turning purple. When he let go Cloud spoke in a breathless rush.

“Go fuck yourself.”

“You'll say what I want before the night ends. Do you think you have the will power to run away from the truth while I'm inside you?”

Cloud glared murder at Sephiroth's reflection in the window.

Sephiroth pressed kisses against the back of Cloud's neck. “Say that you're mine. Your body, your mind, and your soul.”

“I _hate_ you.”

“Are you going to come? I want to see you make a mess of yourself.” Sephiroth tugged lazily at Cloud's cock. “You make such pretty messes.”

Sephiroth's lazy attempt at getting Cloud off was enough for him. He came for a fourth time that night, bringing Sephiroth along with him. They both stopped for breath. Cloud rest himself against Sephiroth's chest. Sephiroth got a face-full of downy-soft hair.

“You talk too much,” Cloud said.

“You've said.” Sephiroth ran his finger through the come gathered on Cloud's stomach. He lifted them to Cloud's mouth and Cloud dutifully licked them clean.

“How are you feeling?” Sephiroth asked.

“Like I need you to fuck me,” Cloud said.

“Your eloquence has no end.”

Cloud rolled off of Sephiroth's chest and made himself comfortable on the plush carpet.

“You can take your eloquence and shove it,” Cloud said.

It took nothing for Sephiroth to slip himself back into Cloud. Hot and wet, and dripping come. He took his pleasure from Cloud's body in a ruthless way that left Cloud scrapping his fingers through the carpet for purchase. Cloud's entire world was a curtain of silver hair and green-alien eyes that stared down at him with single-minded focus. When they came it was with Sephiroth purring into Cloud's neck and Cloud moaning wantonly underneath him.

It took seven orgasms for Cloud to begin to feel oversensitive. Sephiroth knew it when he slid back into Cloud and Cloud flinched in response.

“ _Ah_!” Cloud squirmed underneath him.

“Have you reached your limit?”

“ _No_!”

Sephiroth chuckled. “You will.”

Sephiroth was rough with him. He held Cloud down to the point of bruising. Watching Cloud struggle underneath him fueled every violent desire he'd ever held. It was the willful spark behind Cloud's eyes that made him go crazy. Sephiroth wanted to consume it. He wanted to take and take until he could feel the fire behind Cloud's eyes burn inside himself.

After Cloud's ninth orgasm he was crying.

“Cloud. Are you ready to say you're mine?”

Cloud shook his head. He glowered through his tears.

“How much longer will you hold onto that stubbornness?”

Sephiroth fucked Cloud until the fight had long been punched out of him. He became slow and methodical and only knew he was successful when he didn't need to hold Cloud down anymore. His lover stopped squirming, took everything Sephiroth gave with without complaint.

Sephiroth became disinterested in counting how many times he'd brought Cloud to orgasm.

Deep into the night something broke in Cloud. His brow furrowed, he looked dazed. Every hard line in his face evened out into silky-soft pliability. Cloud looked at Sephiroth with lovesick eyes and arched into his touches in a way that normally would have embarrassed him.

He's gone. He's so gone.

The darkness in Sephiroth's chest winds its way around his heart and rejoices. _Victory._

Cloud winds strands of Sephiroth's hair in his hands and whispers into the space between them. 

“ _Sephiroth_. I'm yours.” He chants it like a prayer. “I'm yours. I'm yours.”

It's what tips Sephiroth over the edge for the last time. Cloud whines sweetly through his last orgasm, passing out with Sephiroth's hair still wrapped around his fingers.

“Mine,” Sephiroth says between pressing kisses against Cloud's slack mouth. “All mine.”

* * *

The next morning Cloud wakes up feeling like he's been hit by several trains. He opens his eyes and finds Sephiroth running his hands through his hair, stroking his face with a reverence Cloud had only seen him direct at more violent pursuits.

“Good Morning, Cloud,” Sephiroth said.

“Is it morning?” Cloud asked.

“It's 2:25 in the afternoon.”

Cloud groaned. Everything hurts. And he's sticky.

“I'll run you a bath,” Sephiroth said.

“I can run it myself,” Cloud said.

“Can you?”

The mere thought of getting up was painful. Cloud was certain his bruises had bruises.

Sephiroth chuckled.

“Oh, shut up,” Cloud said.

“And after the bath, I'm placing you back in bed.”

“Weren't we assigned to the Northern Crater to investigate something? Don't we leave for that today?”

“I've taken the liberty of calling in sick for both of us. We go tomorrow.”

“We could go today.”

“Cloud. Stop being ridiculous.”

“I'm not the one whose ridiculous. Five fang and—how long did we go for?”

“You were very capable on the battlefield.”

“Are you blushing?”

Sephiroth stared down at the bed cover.

Cloud wound Sephiroth's hair through his hands. “I was looking forward to getting out of Midgar. Not so much the weather waiting for us.”

“We have a whole day to ourselves until then. We should use it well.”

“You're not going near my ass again. You're a monster.”

“I'm your monster. As you are mine.”

Cloud blushed. “Whatever.”

“Will I have to fuck you for hours on end to hear you say even a shred of sentimentality out of you?”

“You're one to talk.”

“That's not true.”

“Prove it.” The challenge in Cloud's voice was enough for Sephiroth to swallow any passing embarrassment he was about to feel.

“There isn't a thing about you I don't cherish,” Sephiroth said.

Cloud sat shocked still.

When he recovered he pulled Sephiroth into him. Pressed heated kisses against his lips. “I hate how much I love you.”

Sephiroth smiled. He didn't know he was capable of this much happiness. But with Cloud in his arms, anything was possible. “I love you too.”


End file.
